Episode 5282 (10 May 2016)
Synopsis Having spent the night at Ronnie’s Peggy sits on the spare bed and looks at herself in the mirror. Downstairs, Jack has bought Ronnie flowers and is excited to move in with her. He wants a stable home for Amy and is taken aback when Ronnie changes her mind. He hears a noise from upstairs as Peggy shuts the bedroom door; she’s been listening. Ronnie and Jack go into the kitchen and talk about Peggy. Phil doesn’t know she is there and Jack understands. Ronnie asks to borrow Jack’s car later as Peggy has a doctor’s appointment. When Ronnie and Jack have left the house Roxy sneaks into the living room and notices Jack’s flowers on the mantelpiece. Peggy enters and Roxy hands her a present to give to Amy. Roxy senses something is wrong and Peggy hugs her. Later on, Phil and Aunt Sal arrive looking for Peggy. Ronnie pretends she doesn’t know where she is while Peggy listens to the conversation, out of sight. Sal explains that Peggy’s cancer has returned and Ronnie fanes surprise, which Sal sees through. Ronnie tells Phil to go to his hospital appointment. Sal tells Ronnie how strong Peggy is and Peggy is touched by her affection towards her. Sal knows that Peggy is there; she can smell her perfume. Peggy enters the room and tells Sal that she wants to stay in Walford. Ronnie and Peggy get into a cab and head to Peggy’s appointment. Whilst they wait Peggy mentions Roxy to Ronnie but hesitates. The doctor tells Peggy that she hasn’t responded to the chemotherapy and that her recent scan revealed that the cancer has spread to her brain which would explain her dizziness. He offers drugs that can relieve the pain along with radiotherapy and different chemotherapy. He warns that the side effects can be unpleasant. He gives her only months left to live. He suggests she should decide if she wants more treatment or not… In the Vic lounge Mick hopes that Belinda didn’t recognise him last night and Linda enters with Shirley, asking what happened. Johnny says that he can’t have a legal career if he has a criminal record so there’s no point in sitting his exam today. Babe calls up the stairs, there’s a visitor for Mick. Belinda comes in; she’s been organising Stacey’s hen party. She invites Linda and Mick over for dinner tonight but they decline. However, Mick quickly changes his tune when she mentions the coy carp. Belinda tells them to bring their swimming costumes. The family wish Johnny luck as he goes to sit his exam. Linda tends to Ollie; his hospital appointment has been pushed back. Later, in the cafe, Linda mentions to Stacey that she’s been invited to Belinda’s. Stacey says Belinda is always asking her and Martin to visit. Johnny returns to the bar feeling optimistic. Mick and Linda set off and park their car behind Neville’s black Porsche. As they approach the house they hear the couple arguing. Belinda bumps into them at the front door and invites them inside. She tells them not to worry about their shoes; she has a Filipino maid. Neville introduces himself. Belinda offers Mick a dirty martini in a flirtatious manner as Neville leads Linda into the kitchen. Mick thanks Belinda for understanding the situation with the fish. Belinda takes Linda upstairs and Neville shows Mick the hot tub and starts undressing. Feeling uncomfortable, Mick goes to get changed. Linda is envious of Belinda’s bedroom whilst Belinda is envious of Linda’s marriage. Mick joins Neville in the hot tub in his Union Jack trunks. Neville is going commando and starts suggesting that the couples mix things up, hinting at a partner swap. Mick tries to remain polite, not wanting to get into trouble. Neville has him over a barrel when he mentions the CCTV he has on his property. Sonia contemplates the day ahead; she receives her test results today. She decides she wants to go alone. Bex goes to No.3c and talks to Stacey about Sonia. She comments on the toilets stacked up in the flat. Later, Sonia returns home to find a note attached to a £20 note on the kitchen table. It reads ‘For Taxi, T xx’. Sonia gets into a taxi and Stacey gets in after her. She is going with her whether she likes it or not. It’s good news, Sonia’s results were normal. Kathy has noticed that Buster hasn’t been on his stall all morning. Ian hopes the campaign has lost steam. She goes into the Vic to get some change and overhears Buster talking about #savebridgestreet. They have over 500 followers online already. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes